A depressed Zim
by IchigoxRukia4Ever
Summary: I know, bad story title. Anyway, Zim is more depressed than he thought he would be. Everybody he ever cared about is now dead. How will he handel it? Chap. 2 will be in soon :D
1. Chapter 1

Dib

Dib. Tak. Gaz. They were all dead. Gir had been shut down months ago. Ever since Reiko Midorikawa came to Earth, Zim's life had been like hell. Everyday at school had been a pain. He was bullied on but he didn't try and fight back. He had no on to talk to and was tired of limping home everyday.

Reiko is an alien from the Planet Aridia; Dragon Demons. Her hair was long and fire red, her eyes were also red. She looked normal to all humans. She hides her wings, tail, spikes, claws, and fangs when she's in public. She says that her red eyes are from her "allergies" to the humidity. But Zim could see through her fony little act.

Zim walked in his home and sat down. Gir began rusting. Zim couldn't believe it but he actually missed the annoying, random things Gir did. He felt pain in his heart and tears forming in his eyes. _Why is this happening!?_ Zim shouted in his mind.

He couldn't take being alone. He was beat up everyday, picked on everyday, reminded of his "friends" deaths everyday and he couldn't take it. Zim closed his eyes hoping he'd die in his sleep. As they sky got darker Zim continued wishing his life would shorten. He wanted the torture and pain to end. He just wanted to die.

The next day Zim's class had a new student. He didn't really care. In fact he didn't care at all. He still wanted to die. "Class, this is Miyuki Momomiya," his teacher said. Miyuki had blue hair and pink eyes. Her school uniform was white. "Hi, it's nice to meet you all," Miyuki said sweetly. Everybody greeted her happily. Everyone but Zim. Miyuki took her seat by Zim. Zim completley ignored. Miyuki wrote a note and gave it to Zim. It read:

Hi!

Zim replied:

Go jump off a building.

One look at Zim's reply and she could tell he was depressed. She wrote another message and gave it to him. It read:

What's the matter, Zimmy?

Zim twitched at the note. His reply:

Don't **ever** call me that again!!

Zim broke his pencil so he wouldn't have to reply to her anymore. He crossed his arms on his desk to lay down his head. Miyuki frowned but continued to stare at Zim. By the end of class Miyuki quickly put her stuff in her locker and ran over to Zim. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, "Hi Zim-sama!!" The whole 7th grade hall tried to prevent themselves from laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib

"Miyuki?"

"Yeesss?"

"What are you doing?"

Zim tried to stop himself from yelling and his face going red. "I thought since you're so depressed I'd hug you!" Miyuki exclaimed. Most of the 7th grade went into laughter. The rest started talking.

"Wow, first day and she's already curshing on Zim!"

"That's just sad."

"Well, ya know what they say. Everyone's gonna find love sooner or later."

Zim began to get annoyed of Miyuki's sudden affection. "Miyuki, please get off of me." Zim said aggrivated. Miyuki and smiled and let go of Zim. "Um, I was just wondering why you were so depressed." After Miyuki finished her sentence Zim slammed the locker shut almost breaking it. He slammed it so hard it echoed through the whole hall way.

"I've told you once, I've told you twice. I'm not discussing it!" Miyukie was frightened a little by the tone Zim was using. Zim turned his head slightly to face Miyuki. His eyes were red in the shadow of his face. "Why don't you do us all a favor and jump in front of a truck!" Zim began to walk away. Miyuki felt sorry for Zim. _Maybe I should just…no! I won't let this happen again!_ Miyuki thought. She knew what is what like to be depressed. She had foster parents. Both her parents died when she was little.

Zim had been on the floor of his home for at least 6 hours. He wanted to die. He just wanted the pain to stop. "ZIM CHAN!!" Zim broke out of his trance and shot up. Out the window was Miyuki waving her hand like crazy. Zim just layed back down. He really didn't feel like talking to the cuddly demon from hell. "Zimmy, are you home?" She asked calmly. "Go…away…" Zim replied slowly.

He heard the door open and immediatley remembered he hadn't locked the door. "Why? Why won't you tell me why you're so depressed?" Miyuki asked sadly. Zim wrapped his hands in fists. "Because…" He answered firmly. Miyuki didn't answer hoping he would finish. "Because…3 people important to me are gone." He finished. Miyuki's eyes widned. "Dib and me always argued and we hated each other. But I never meant for him to die nor Tak." Zim didn't continue. He didn't want to bring up how they died.

Miyuki sat beside him. "Who was the third?" Miyuki asked very interested. Zim didn't answer for several moments. "You're not gonna leave unless I explain it, are you?" Zim questioned. Miyuki shook her head. Zim sighed and stood up. "If you must know, me and Dib were arguing as usual. That's when it all went bad. Everybody began to run. We could hear gun shots getting closer and closer until one of them finally shot Dib in the head. That wasn't an image I wished to view. A few days after that at Dib's funeral Gaz was killed. Somebody had lit the church on fire. Everyone but Gaz escaped. I didn't know about it till 2 days after that. Tak decided my depression was something that could be an advantage to her. She followed my how one day and what we didn't plan on is getting into the worst discussion I've ever heard. I began walking in the middle of the road just to get away from her. I stopped in the middle of the road hearing a truck coming my way. It was only a few inches away from me when Tak jumped in the way. I don't understand why she would do something that stupid! Appearently Tak was the one I missed most of all so I tried like hell to bring her back. But that was months ago." Zim's explanation was something Miyuki couldn't take.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "THAT'S TERRIBLE! I'M SOOO SORRY! IF I WOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS ABOUT DEATH I WOULD'VE NEVER ASKED FOR YOU TO EXPLAIN IT!! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!" Miyuki shouted. Zim was completley confused. Why was she hugging him? Why was she sorry? She had nothing to do with it, so why did she care? It wasn't her problem. And why was Zim's face red? And why am I asking you these stupid questions? Why? Why? WHY!!

**Okay, before I get Chap. 3 up and running, I just wanna make somethings straight. This is my first fan fiction ever (well not technically if you read the ones on ) and I don't like being critisized! I know you all have your own opinions but I'm still learning. I don't really see how some of your stupid comments even matter! Like, somebody said that Miyuki is resembling a japanese character. That's because her character is from japan! She is a complete original character of my own and so is Reiko. Remember people, this is a fan fiction! Not a critsizing booth! So please, try and be a little bit nicer! By the way, I own neither Invader Zim nor Aridia ( I just own Reiko's alien race). Aridia is from a lame game named Ratchet and Clank D**


End file.
